


Snow Day

by Duskmoon



Series: Tokomaru Family Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, No Angst, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because i self-project, i just love them so much, jataro is enby, kotoko has adhd, they all get therapy btw, they deserve happiness, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskmoon/pseuds/Duskmoon
Summary: Nagisa, Kotoko, Masaru, and Jataro have a snowball fight before coming inside to have hot cocoa with their moms.
Relationships: Daimon Masaru & Kemuri Jataro & Shingetsu Nagisa & Utsugi Kotoko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Series: Tokomaru Family Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845124
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to the first of my tokomaru family oneshots!! i really like the idea of them adopting the warriors of hope, and there are so few fics of them out there, so i figured i'd start my own series!! i really hope you all enjoy the family fluff!!

A snowball smashed against the back of Nagisa’s head. 

He jumped a little, whirling to meet the faces of two of his giggling siblings. Masaru tossed another snowball at him, which the blue haired boy had to scramble to avoid.

“C’mon Nagisa, stop being such a joykill!” Kotoko shouted, excitedly flapping her hands. “Stop reading your boring book and come play with us!” Her nose was nearly bright cherry red, her cheeks illuminated with a rosy hue, and she had a wide grin splitting her face. Seeing how happy they were, Nagisa couldn’t help but smile too.

Closing his book, he shut his eyes and hummed as he stood up. Leaning down and scooping up some snow into his gloved hands, he scoffed. “You just made a huge mistake,” he chided, sounding like a mother scolding her child. Kotoko and Masaru tilted their heads at the same time, confused.

In the blink of an eye, Masaru had been pelted with a snowball right in between his eyes. Shocked, he stumbled backwards into a pile of snow with a soft “oof.” Kotoko giggled, before looking up and realizing that she was next.

With a giggly scream, she darted away as fast as she could. Nagisa’s grin grew wider as he ran after her, albeit much more slowly because of his limp. Stopping for a moment, he aimed as best as he could, and then chucked it.

...Though it seems he miscalculated a bit, because instead of hitting Kotoko like he’d intended, the snowball landed right onto Jataro’s unsuspecting head.

Nagisa winced as his sibling slowly brought a hand up to touch the cold lump of snow on their head, before turning around to stare at their assailant. So far, the brown haired kid had just been making a snowman, but now it seemed like they were going to join in too!

“Masaru re-enters the ring!” The redhead announced, lobbing another snowball at Nagisa. His intended victim barely dodged, who then scooped another handful of snow up and threw it back. Jataro threw their snowball at Kotoko, who squealed as it slid down her coat.

“COLD!” She exclaimed, jumping up and down and stomping her fluffy pink and white boots. They all laughed at her, and she began to pout. “It’s not funny!” She puffed out her cheeks and squinted at them. “You’re all jerks!” Kotoko ran right at Jataro, who yelped as she grabbed them by the waist. Since she’s taller than them, and since they’re just very scrawny in general, she was able to lift them up and toss them into a snow drift. 

Jataro retaliated by grabbing an entire armful of snow and throwing it towards the rest of them. Nagisa laughed happily, shaking the powdery white substance out of his hair.

In the end, they all ended up flopping into the snow and making snow angels, smiling and giggling and enjoying the childhood that was so viciously ripped from them. Their teeth were chattering and none of them could feel their fingers or toes, but that didn’t matter. They were having fun, and that’s all that did count.

Until…

“Kids!” A voice called from behind them. They looked up to see one of their moms, Komaru, smiling at them. “Come inside, you all look like you’re freezing, and it’s getting dark!” She retreated into the house, leaving the door cracked for the kids.

The four of them jumped up and darted to the door, eager to get inside and warm up. They took off their snow-covered boots by the door, and hung up their coats on the rack as they entered one by one. Shedding their under layers, they each went to their respective rooms to dry off and change into warm pajamas. Once they had, they scrambled back into the living room, piling onto the couch with fluffy blankets and pillows. 

“Mama!” Kotoko shouted, lowering her voice once she realized she was being too loud. “Can you make us some hot cocoa?” As Komaru poked her head into the living room, Kotoko made her best puppy dog eyes. “Pleeeeaseeee?” She begged. 

“Of course, gumdrop!” She flashed a soft smile when she saw her daughter’s eyes light up, before snuggling back into the cuddle pile of children. 

Komaru took out all the ingredients for homemade hot chocolate, combining sugar, cocoa, salt, and water in a saucepan that she set on the stove to boil. While she waited for it to be ready to add the rest of the ingredients, she almost yelped when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. Whirling to see who it is, she met the smug face of her lovely wife, Toko.

“Don’t scare me like that!” She complained, huffing. She begrudgingly leaned back into her embrace, pouting.

“Aw, s-sorry baby duck,” Toko smiled, giggling as Komaru’s pout intensified.

“Still with that nickname? I told you, sitting down on those things was just comfortable, that’s all!” She whined, squirming as if she wanted out of Toko’s hold.

“Don’t be like that! I think it’s c-cute!” The other replied, pressing a kiss to her jaw, then her cheek, and soon she was peppering quick, feather-light kisses all over Komaru’s face and neck. The victim of her loving assault was now giggling like crazy, unable to escape the loving hug she was trapped in.

“To-o-oki!” She stuttered out in between laughs. “St-oo-op! I have to make hot cocoa for the ki-ids!” At this, Toko presses one final kiss to her lips before backing off. She gave a grin when she saw the rosy blush spread across Komaru’s face, contradicting her half-hearted glare and adorable pout. 

With a sigh and quick pat to her face, Komaru stirs the mixture on the stove and waits a little longer before taking it off to stir in the milk and vanilla for taste. Pulling six mugs out of the cabinet, she set them down and poured an equal amount into all of them. She then added the toppings that each person likes; Whipped cream for Kotoko, a cinnamon stick for Masaru, just marshmallows for Nagisa, and nothing for Jataro, who just likes theirs as-is. She also put a candy cane in Toko’s and another cinnamon stick in her own cup.

“Toki, can you come help me carry the mugs?” Komaru called, picking up two in one hand and grabbing one more with her other. Toko grabbed the rest of them and they headed into the living room together.

The former Warriors of Hope looked like they were about to fall asleep all cuddled up to one another, but they immediately perked up as their moms came in, reaching out for their respective mugs excitedly. 

“Careful, it’s hot!” Komaru warned, but her attempt was futile as Masaru tried to drink his immediately.

“OW! Hot!” He cried, sticking his tongue out with a wince.

“Mama told you it was hot, dummy!” Kotoko scolded, licking some of the whipped cream off of the top of hers. “You should use that tiny brain of yours and listen for once!” 

“Hey!” He whined, huffing. “I do listen!” After a pointed look from all of them, he looked away sheepishly and mumbled, “...sometimes.”

After learning his lesson, he waited until it was barely drinkable before he took a sip. The others began sipping at their hot cocoa too, melting into the couch with a pleased hum. “So good!” They all murmured, smiling.

Kotoko snuggled into Komaru’s left side, and Nagisa snuggled into her right. Komaru set her cup onto the table in front of them, her left hand hovering carefully over Kotoko’s side. She tapped her first to make sure she was okay with being touched there, and only after she received a nod did she softly lay her hand on the pink haired girl’s side. She did the same with Nagisa, and even though being touched without permission isn’t really a trigger for him, she likes to do it with all of the kids to make sure that they always have room to say no if they don’t want to be touched or held.

She smiled happily, having to hold back tears as she realized how far her kids had come since that incident in Towa city. Though they have to be mindful of each of their triggers, she’s still so proud of them and all of their accomplishments. 

Right next to them, Masaru and Jataro snuggle into Toko’s sides, not wanting to be left out of the cuddle pile. Toko repeated the same actions that Komaru did, happy when she was able to hold both of them close. 

Eventually, all six of them finished their hot cocoa, and the kids gradually grew sleepier. They ended up falling asleep on their moms, who ended up carrying them to their beds and tucking them in. 

Komaru was about to grab the cups left behind when Toko grabbed her hand, causing her to look up.

“You’ve d-done everything else tonight, so let me get t-this, okay? You go get ready for bed, I’ll be there in a bit.” Toko explained, pulling Komaru’s hand up to her and pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. Komaru giggled, standing up straight.

“Okay you big sap,” she replied with a goofy smile.

After she brushed her teeth and all, she climbed into bed and picked up her phone. She shot a text to Makoto, talking about her day and how the kids got to play in the snow. She talked with him for a bit until Toko was ready for bed as well, then she told him goodnight and turned her phone off. They flicked off the lights and immediately reached for each other.

Komaru pressed her forehead against Toko’s, sighing contentedly. Komaru slid one arm under Toko and one arm over, clasping her hands together as Toko did the same. All of a sudden, she began to giggle.

“W-what? What’s so funny?” Toko asked, confused.

“It’s just,” Komaru began, breaking off to giggle a little more. “I was just thinking about how funny this is. Back in Towa city, if you had told me that I would be married to Toko Fukawa and have adopted four of the kids that were literally hunting us down, I would’ve called you a lunatic!”

Toko began to laugh as well, quietly but so full of joy. After Komaru stopped laughing, she sighed happily and pressed her lips to Toko’s once more. She couldn’t help but note that her lips tasted ever so faintly of peppermint and chocolate, which was so pleasant because it just felt so much like home. They began giggling again once they separated, like schoolgirls who had just kissed for the first time.

They fell asleep like that, with Komaru’s head tucked into the crook of Toko’s neck, smiling happily and tangled in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! if you have any requests for what i should write with them next, please let me know!!


End file.
